Rurouni Kenshin, el Musical
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: Qué pasaría si los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin decidieran hacer un musical?...el problema? !no están en colegios mixtos! entonces...cómo se encontrarían? Podrían dejar fluir su amor en público? o deben esconderlo bajo las órdenes de los profesores?


Rurouni Kenshin, El Musical.

Capítulo 1:

Mikio Harikawa corría rápidamente por la acera de las calles de Tokio, mientras trataba de encontrar su nueva escuela a la que debía asistir por el cambio de ciudad al que su padre la obligó a realizar debido a su trabajo.

La chica del cabello azul pronto llegó a un enorme edificio, donde lo rodeaba una enorme reja terminada en picos. Mikio observó el imponente lugar, casi con características de la edad media occidental, mientras una estatua blanca de la Virgen María estaba en medio del patio de entrada.

Varias estudiantes entraban, mientras ella miraba a su alrededor buscando algo en especial.

-"Disculpa, ¿perdiste algo?"- le preguntó de repente una joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés. De piel fina y blanca, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y una tierna pero formada figura.

-"He?... No... No se me ha perdido nada..." – dijo Mikio, con una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos cerrados- "Demo... este es un colegio religioso?"- preguntó ella algo confundida.

-"Así es. Este colegio es uno de monjas, y no mixto. Lo cual es un tormento para muchas..." –respondió la chica, mientras miraba a un grupito, que miraban sus celulares con algo de desesperación- "... Y también es el cielo, para otras"- dijo mirando a otro grupo de chicas que casi actuaban como hombres. Cosa que espantó a Mikio- "A mí en lo personal me desagrada, pero bueno..." – suspiró cansada, y entonces dijo- "Lamento haber sido descortés. Como te llamas?".

-"Mikio... Harikawa Mikio"- respondió inseguramente.

-"Mucho gusto Mikio. Yo me llamo Kishuu Arashi"- dijo ella amablemente- "Si tienes algo de suerte, nos tocará en la misma clase. Así te podré enseñar la escuela"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Ham... gracias Kishuu-san"- dijo Mikio comenzando a marcharse.

-"Oye! Solo dime Arashi, esta bien?"- dijo ella y se marcho.

Mikio se quedó perpleja y continuó su camino, a pesar de que se reprochó por no preguntarle donde quedaba su clase.

Comenzó a caminar por los corredores del lugar, intentando encontrar su clase, mientras iba chocando con algunas estudiantes que iban llegando atrasadas a sus clases.

Cuando logró encontrar su salón tocó la puerta, hasta que una profesora le abrió, invitándola a pasar.

-"Escuchen niñas, ella es Harikawa Mikio y es nueva en esta clase. Por favor, acójanla y explíquenle todo lo que necesite"- dijo la maestra, seriamente, mientras invitaba a tomar asiento a Mikio. Cuanto ésta se sentó la maestra comenzó a hablar- "Ahora les diré que nuestra escuela las estará educando para ser buenas esposas para el futuro. Así que las chicas de secundaria que no deseen casarse, les diré que la puerta es bien ancha para que puedan marcharse"- dijo la maestra, mientras todas asentían, excepto Mikio que casi se quedó pasmada con tal anuncio.

La maestra comenzó a explicar el horario de clases, y luego comenzaron las clases en sí. Tocando matemáticas como primer ramo en la mañana. La joven del cabello azul quedó asombrada por tal escuela, mientras veía como todas sus compañeras terminaban los ejercicios.

Tocaron la campana del recreo, y todas las estudiantes lentamente se levantaron mientras guardaban sus pertenencias. Mikio pensó que eran todas unas señoritas a pesar de todo, y que ella no encajaría en ese lugar, hasta que cierto gritó la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-"Mikio-chan! Que bueno que te encontré!"- gritó Arashi desde la puerta.

-"Señorita Kishuu, en esta escuela no se puede gritar"- le regañó la maestra, mientras comenzaba a caminar con orgullo en el salir, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"Lo lamento maestra"- dijo Arashi tranquilamente, la maestra continuó su camino y la joven entró al salón, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Mikio- "Supuse que estabas aquí. Después de todo revisé todos los salones del primer año"- dijo sonriente- "Vamos, salgamos!. Te mostraré la escuela"- dijo, tomándola de la mano y sacarla del estante para llevarla al jardín posterior del edificio.

Mikio fue arrastrada por Arashi hasta un jardín muy grande, donde habían arbustos, y flores, además de bancas y pérgolas donde sentarse. Harikawa quedó encandilada ante tanta belleza. Y Arashi lo notó.

-"Cierto que es lindo?. Es la mejor parte de esta escuela"- dijo la joven de cabellos negros.

-"Tienes razón. Es lindo"- dijo Mikio, sonriendo.

-"Vamos, debo presentarte a las demás chicas"- dijo Arashi.

-"Que chicas?"

Preguntó Mikio, pero Arashi le dio un tirón como respuesta, mientras comenzaban a correr por el verde prado del jardín, hasta llegar a una pérgola rosada donde habían varios rosales alrededor y algunas bancas.

-"Esta es la pérgola de las rosas. Es nuestro lugar"- dijo Arashi al llegar.

-"Lugar de quien?"- preguntó confundida Mikio.

-"Ya lo verás"- respondió la otra, comenzando a subir las escaleras que había en la pérgola.

Mikio la siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde habían tres chicas de cabellos negros todas, conversando. La única diferencia entre todas era el color de ojos.

-"Hola chicas!. Lamento llegar tarde."- dijo Arashi, y las tres se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

-"Hola Arashi-chan"- respondió la primera, llamada Megumi Takani.

-"Buenos días Arashi"- dijo la segunda, de nombre Kaoru Kamiya.

-"Hola!. Como estás Arashi?"- preguntó la tercera, que se llamaba Misao Makimachi.

-"Bien aquí. Oigan, tenemos novata"- dijo la chica de los ojos cafés, mientras las tres se fijaban en Mikio- "Su nombre es Mikio Harikawa y va en primer año".

Todas quedaron mirando a Mikio, quien comenzaba a sentirse como bicho raro. Entonces Misao habló.

-"Hola!"- dijo de manera entusiasta- "Yo soy Misao Makimachi y voy en segundo año, al igual que Arashi".

-"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya"- continuó ella de manera formal pero alegre- "Yo también voy en segundo año".

-"Hola Mikio"- terminó por saludar Megumi- "Soy Megumi Takani y voy en tercer año, mucho gusto".

-"El gusto es mío"- respondió la joven de cabellos azules.

-"Y Tomoe?"- preguntó Arashi.

-"No vino. Está enferma, luego de la pijamada en tu casa la otra noche Arashi"- respondió Megumi casi aguantando la risa.

-"Bueno eso pasó por pedirle que saliera afuera de la casa."- dijo Kaoru lamentándose.

-"Pero si fue entretenido"- dijo Arashi riéndose.

-"Quien es Tomoe?"- preguntó Mikio, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de que había preguntado algo que no debía ya que no las conocía a todas como para ser tan indiscreta y andar preguntando como si nada

-"Tomoe es la hermana de Enishi Yukishiro"-dijo Kaoru

-"¿Hu?"-Mikio no entendía nada de nada

-"Enishi Yukishiro es el chico que le gusta a Arashi"-dijo Misao, a cambio de un capón de parte de una colorada Arashi.

-"Ahh"-dijo Mikio, entendiendo mas.

Pero de repente una figura masculina y alta muy alta se acercó por detras de Mikio y le puso una mano en el hombro...

-"Harikawa?"-preguntó la voz de un hombre...

Mikio se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se encontró de cara a Aoshi Shinomori... Quedó sorprendida...

-"S...si soy yo"-dijo con miedo en su voz...

-"Yo soy Aoshi Shinomori tu profesor particular de matemáticas, aunque creo que ya estarás informada, de todas formas yo voy a un colegio parecido a este aqui al lado pero para hombres..."-explicó sonriente

-"Ham"-comentó Mikio sorprendida...que guapo era...dios!

-"Ey Aoshi! "-exclamó un chico de pelo en punta y una espina de pescado en la boca." con que ligando eh? Eso en otros momentos por favor"-rió el joven moreno

-"Idiota es Mikio Harikawa, la chica que le voy a dar clases extras" -rió el mas alto

El moreno la miró de arriba a abajo interesado y exclamó

-"Pues que buen partido Shinomori!"- exclamó él -"Hola guapa me llamo Sanosuke Sagara, mucho gusto"

-" Mik.. Mikio Hari... Harikawa... "-tartamudeó, de veras le daba miedo esos chicos...

-"¡¡Aoshi, Sano!"-llamó otro pelirrojo corriendo hasta ellos acompañado de otro chico moreno y con una sonrisa en su rostro...

-"Hola Kenshin"-saludó Aoshi sonriente."Hola Soujirou"- terminó con su amigo...

-"Hola"-dijo el de la sonrisa

-"Que tal chicas?" -preguntó el pelirrojo a las chicas en tono de saludo, todo sonriente

-" Ho...hola Kenshin"-saludó Kaoru colorada, las demás solo hicieron risitas por lo bajo, ante la duda de la parejita

-"Hola Kenshin, Hem perdón pero te llamas..."-Mikio no pudo continuar...

-"Soujirou, Soujirou Seta " -sonrió el chico moreno cogiendo la mano de Mikio y dándole un beso en ella, ante la extrañes de Mikio y las risitas burlonas de sus amigos

-"Igualmente"-sonrió Mikio nerviosa.

Las chicas quedaron un rato en silencio junto a los chicos. Mikio observó claramente a las chicas, y trató de fijarse bien en los muchachos.

En ese momento llegó un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes a aquel lugar. Como había llegado corriendo, había sudor en su cara. Mikio miró a Arashi, quien se había tensado un poco y al estar cerca de su amiga de cabellos azules, ella lo notó. La chica miró a su amiga de cabellos negros y notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- "Lamento llegar tarde... Es que me castigaron por haber terminado a altas horas"- dijo el joven, aún respirando con dificultad, pero dio la cara y sonrió.

- "Hola, soy Mikio Harikawa, mucho gusto" -sonrió la joven

Enishi fijó su vista en la nueva y después en su amiga la cual estaba toda colorada...

- "Hola guapa, soy Enishi Yukishiro..."- dijo el chico dando la mano en forma de saludo...

- "Encantada" -sonreía correspondiendo a ese saludo

Arashi fijó su vista en él y se sintió miserable, notaba que allí ella no pintaba nada, se sentía impotente, quería hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí y que existía y no quedarse a un lado creyéndose la ultima mierda del lugar...como bien la estaba ocurriendo ahora. Por tanto, se giró y se encaminó a desaparecer de allí...

Todos fijaron su vista en Arashi y Mikio miedosa gritó como si no le importara que estuvieran todos ellos...

- "!Arashi-dono, no m dejes aquí sola con esta gente que no conozco!"

Todos de mirar como marchaba Arashi, fijaron su vista en Mikio por aquel comentario inoportuno...

- "Gente que no conoces?" -preguntó Kaoru haciendo sonar sus nudillos en forma de que la iba a pegar...

- " amm esto...yo...jeje no quería decir eso jejeje...no es eso es que...solo os conozco de hoy y...jejeje" -reía Mikio nerviosa no sabia como justificarse ante todas esas miradas fulminantes que le mandaban sus amigas...-" ammm creo que será mejor que me vaya con ella a ver que la pasa jejeje" -se justificó Mikio siguiendo a Arashi rápidamente...

Mikio no encontraba a Arashi por ningún lado y se estaba exasperando demasiado, ¿por qué se ponía de esa manera, ¿acaso ese chico era quien le gustaba?...Oh! claro, era el chico del que habló Misao anteriormente, ya lo entendía, él no la hacía caso, ya está. Debía hacer algo, no la podía dejar de esa manera ni mucho menos, la buscaría por todas partes.

…Ding, Dong, Ding, Ding, Dong, Ding…

Bueno, la buscaría más tarde, debía entrar en clases, así que salió corriendo.

La clase comenzó con historia antigua de Japón, lo típico, la guerra que hubo contra los samuráis de aquel entonces, la lucha por conseguir la paz…Y por fin la clase favorita de Mikio, música!

La profesora saludó a todas las alumnas y seguidamente repartió un instrumento de música a cada chica. A Mikio le tocó un arpa, y esto… ¿cómo narices se tocaba, a ella se le daba mejor tocar la guitarra eléctrica y como no, cantar. Las chicas comenzaron a tocar, y Mikio se quedó en un estado de "shock", no sabía que hacer, así que con cuidado comenzó a tocar, las compañeras enseguida pararon al escuchar el barullo que hacía Mikio al tocar el arpa, era escandaloso, se tapaban los oídos con miedo que sus tímpanos corrieran peligro, la profesora la hizo parar de tocar, y Mikio obediente lo hizo sin reparo alguno, las compañeras se la quedaron mirando, y la profesora con un cierto tono quedo en su rostro le preguntó:

- Harikawa-san, ¿sabe tocar algún instrumento?

Mikio se sonrojó levemente, había dado la nota:

- S…Si…- respondió tartamudeando

- Dígame cual es y gustosa se lo daré, pero por favor dígame que no sabe tocar ese instrumento, por que yo conozco los gustos de mis alumnas, pero usted por ser nueva pues…no – se explicó seriamente

- Si…si claro…pues…la guitarra eléctrica…- dijo vergonzosamente

La profesora sonrió de oreja a oreja, se levantó, se dirigió a una estantería que había a la otra esquina de la clase y del estante de arriba del todo sacó un baúl cubierto de polvo, se veía viejo y que no se usaba desde hacía años, lo bajó al suelo y soplando un poco limpió la tapadera, abriendo la caja de madera, se pudo observar algo muy grande envuelto en papel cebolla. Segundos más tarde todas las alumnas quedaron petrificadas en el sitio al ver el contenido. Una guitarra eléctrica de color negro muy bien cuidada y con las cuerdas perfectamente afinadas. Mikio no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, esa guitarra…¡¡era una maravilla!

- Tome Harikawa-san, tóquela con cuidado por favor, como verá está muy bien conservada – sonreía la maestra.

Mikio maravillada ante tal instrumento miró a su maestra y la sonrió alegremente, muy feliz.

La profesora se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a dar instrucciones con la típica barita de maestro de opera señalando a quienes debían tocar cada dos tiempos, quien cada tres tiempos, y seguido.

A Mikio por ahora no la habían ordenado tocar, tocaban las trompetas, el piano, las guitarras acústicas, las flautas, los platos... ¡hasta una batería!. Y ella…nada, no tocaba, ¿qué la habían tomado por una chica tonta que no sabía tocar un instrumento musical o qué?. Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la profesora dijo:

- Harikawa-san ahora toque un soneto individual por favor – dijo la profesora haciendo parar a todas sus compañeras y parándose a escucharla.

La joven de cabellos azabaches se quedó pasmada, ¿tocar?...un… ¿individual?...Bueno, a ver que tal…

Comenzó tocando las notas bajas, lentamente sin movimiento…La profesora empezó a poner cara de tristeza, creyó haberse ilusionado demasiado para nada…Sus compañeras bostezaban de vez en cuando, otras hablaban entre sí, o directamente otras estaban tan aburridas que se ponían a hacer tareas de otras asignaturas, esto no le gustó nada a Mikio asó que comenzó a tocar con más energía, pasó de la típica cancioncita tímida, y se dispuso a tocar algo con mucho más movimiento y más alegría una de las canciones de "Evanescence – Bring me to life", y cómo no, a cantarla, aunque fuera japonesa el inglés no se le daba del todo mal.

La canción comenzaba tranquila…despacio…sin ninguna prisa, ella cantaba con dulzura en la voz, las compañeras al escuchar que la canción de Mikio no daba vida sin una buena batería, un piano y como no un bajo, una de sus compañeras la cual tocaba piano comenzó tocando, la de la batería se animó un poco y le dio más vida a la canción y Mikio con la guitarra dio unos cuantas notas altas, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos que tocaba el bajo decidió tocar con ellos, así que el bajo comenzó a tocar, la profesora sonreía sorprendida, Mikio tenía una voz potente, ya comenzaba a cantar con dureza y realismo, nunca apartando de lado esa dulzura que la caracterizaba.

Su voz se escuchaba retumbando por toda la clase, y seguramente los pasillos, hubo un momento en el que a Mikio le tocaba tocar sola la guitarra, así que tocó espléndidamente y cantaba con ansias, se había adentrado en la canción.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call me name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid me blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become "_

Ya tenían la mitad d la canción cantaba cuando Aoshi se paseaba por los pasillos, sabía que no debía estar allí pero estaba en busca de Mikio, tenían clases ahora después y quería acompañarla a casa, ya que darían clase en su casa. Cuando de repente escuchó mucho ruido en la clase de música, y a una chica cantar, una guitarra eléctrica sonando en unísono y se quedó maravillado ante tal sonido. Se quedó escuchando un poco más.

Por mientras Mikio seguía tocando y cantando:

"_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead"_

A Aoshi le sonaba esa canción así que abrió la puerta de la clase de música con lentitud para que no la vieran ni le escucharan.

Y la vio, a su joven alumna, Mikio Harikawa, con una guitarra eléctrica en mano y cantando fieramente:

"_All of this time, I can't relieve I couldn't see _

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life"_

Cuando terminó la canción, toda la clase se puso a aplaudir locamente, la profesora también emocionada por aquel espectáculo, Aoshi quedó alucinando en colores, y Mikio le vio y se sonrojó levemente, sentándose nuevamente en su sitio y dejando la guitarra a un lado con timidez.

- Muy bien Harikawa-san veo que tocas estupendamente la guitarra, y cantas muy bien, enhorabuena, por tal espectáculo desearía darla un obsequio – sonreía mientras se levantaba de su lugar de la mesa y se acercaba a la guitarra, la cogía y se la mostró a Mikio- es para ti, un regalo mío, cuando era joven solía tocarla con mi padre, pero como murió…ya no me quedan ganas para tocarla, usted si que podrá y dará uso estupendo de ella, cuídela con mucho amor por favor, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella – explicaba emocionándose levemente.

Mikio sonrió y agradeció tal gesto de cortesía y confianza que ofreció su maestra ante ella, y la aceptó gustosamente.

Las campanas de fin de clases sonaron, y la profesora mandó marchar a todas, cada una saludaba a Mikio y la felicitaban antes de salir por la puerta, y algunas que otras murmuraban y hacían comentarios por lo bajo sobre el joven Shinomori-sama, tan sexy que es él.

Mikio guardó su regalo en la caja de madera y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta cuando vio a Aoshi, éste la sonrió satisfecho.

- Buen trabajo Mikio-san – la felicitó gustoso

- Oh…gra…gracias Shinomori-san – agradeció vergonzosa

- Llámame Aoshi por favor – sonrió

- Claro, Aoshi…- le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Buenas de nuevo! ¿qué les pareció este fic? Estuvo bien verdad, pues este fic está creado por Arashi Shinomori, y por mí, la verdad es que este fic lo creamos hace bastante tiempo, pero con los estudios, formateando el ordenador y tal…se me olvidó por completo que lo tenía, y debía continuarlo, hice una pequeña marca con / para marcar donde escribía Arashi y donde yo, para que quedase claro vamos jajaja. Bueno, espero buena cantidad de reviews por favor…Gracias a Arashi-chan por ser tan buena amiga y apoyarme tanto aun que ya no nos solemos encontrar tan a menudo pero aun así…gracias amiga n.n.

Bueno me despido con un gran abrazo y un beso:

Misao-Chan! (o Mikio-Chan! Como queráis!)


End file.
